


I know my souls freezing

by PanicAtThePenetration



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Shy Tyler, Vampire Josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicAtThePenetration/pseuds/PanicAtThePenetration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler works in a music store. Josh just needs some new drumsticks</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know my souls freezing

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this before Halloween to make it spooky, butttt I had a Halloween party and a procrastination problem. Sue me. So it's a nice spoopy Christmas fic!

Tyler hates Brendon. He really does. Now he's stuck at work until after midnight, all because Brendon had a "booty call" he needed to answer so he couldn't be bothered to come in. 

Tyler looked up from the piano he was messing around on when the bell to the store dinged, and- holy shit. 

Tyler swallowed when he saw the attractive guy that was walking over to stroll through the cd racks. "Hello, is there anything I can help you find?" Tyler asked politely.

The man turns, a small smile on his face when he sees Tyler. "Well, tell me where I can buy one..." He paused, looking for Tyler's name tag. "One Tyler, please."

Tyler just blushed and stuttered out "Wh-what?" 

He just laughed and said, "I'm Josh. I was going to buy some new drum sticks, but I think I'd rather watch you play the piano."

The man, as Tyler now knew as Josh, was smiling a huge smile, teeth white and straight. Something about the look on his eyes made Tyler's breathing quicken and his palms sweaty. "I- I don't think that would be very.... Professional of me." Tyler choked out nervously, heart beating fast in his chest. 

Josh sighed. "Oh, what a shame." They both turned when the door slammed, and there stood Brendon, still buttoning up his work shirt.

"Hey Ty! Really sorry about that, it's just-" he paused when he saw them, and Tyler noticed how close he had gotten to Josh without realizing it. 

"Uh, yeah no it's fine, Brendon." Tyler mumbled and took a step back. "Can you help Josh here find some drumsticks?" He asked, and when Brendon nodded he turned around and headed to the back, putting on his coat and grabbing his phone. 

"Yeah, those look sick!" Tyler heard Josh exclaim as Brendon pulled out a pair of sticks. "Definitely the ones I want." Josh said, pulling his wallet out. 

"See you tomorrow bren!" Tyler called over his shoulder as he stepped outside, cold air finding its way through his coat and shirt, leaving him shivering. 

'Damn, I really shouldn't have walked to work today.' He thought pitifully, trying to pull his coat tighter to shield him from the cold. He was almost half a block away from the store when he felt someone grab onto his shoulder and he jumped, a screech leaving him. 

"Hey! Calm down." A familiar voice said, and Tyler turned around only to be face to face with Josh. "I thought you might want me to walk you home? It's quite late." 

Tyler stared at him for a few seconds. "Umm... I guess?" He said confusedly. Why would Josh want to do that? 

"Alright cool. Lead the way." 

*******

Tyler was nearly wheezing with laughter, face tomato red. "I'm sorry, I know I-" he burst into laughter again, Josh's eyes warm as he smiled with Tyler, happy to make the boy laugh. "Anyways, I was saying sorry for my laugh, it's kinda... Obnoxious." He said shyly, looking down and his feet as they walked towards Tyler's apartment. 

"Not at all! It's beautiful, just like you are Tyler." Josh said seriously, glancing over at the blushing boy.

"Um.. Th- thanks." Tyler said, refusing to meet Josh's eyes. 

"Hey." Josh grabbed his arm and stopped him. "I mean it. You are so, so beautiful." He brought his other hand under Tyler's chin, tilting it up until he met his gaze. 

"I-" Tyler is cut of by a loud whoosh, and suddenly there is another guy standing next to them, and before Tyler knew it the two guys began to fight, and Josh was yelling for him to run.

Tyler was frozen, heart racing, as he watched the scene in front of him. Josh was kneeing the guy in the ribs, grunting with the force of his kicks. Josh is obviously very skilled at fighting, and had the other man pinned in seconds. Josh opened his mouth and- Wait a minute. Are those fangs? Tyler gasped, causing Josh to whip his head up and meet his eyes.

"What- how are you-." Tyler was getting dizzy, head spinning and anxiety taking over his body. All he sees is Josh leaning down to bite the other guy before all of his vision turns black.

********

Tyler opens his eyes, blinking heavily. He doesn't recognize where he is, and he's shivering in the cold of the room. 

"Oh good, you're awake." Josh says from the corner, walking over to the couch Tyler was sleeping on.

"What the hell? Where am I- where'd you take me? Why am I here?" Tyler cried out, scooting as far away from Josh as possible. 

"Hey. I'm not going to hurt you, it's just you collapsed, and I didn't know where you lived so I didn't know where else to take you besides my house." Josh said comfortingly, staring into Tyler's eyes. 

"Get away from me!" Yelled Tyler, remembering what he saw earlier.

"Tyler, I can explain!" Josh begged, running after him.

"Stop! Why are you-" Josh tackled Tyler to the ground, knocking all the air out of him.

"Please, listen Tyler!" Josh asked, pinning him to the floor.

Tyler began sobbing, fear tightening his chest. He was going to die, right here. Josh was some kind of cannibal that was going to slice him open and eat him. 

"Breathe, damnit!" He distinctly heard Josh yelling. He sat up, trying to wiggle out from under Josh, but to no avail. 

"Tyler! Calm the fuck down! I'm not going to hurt you!" Josh screamed. Tyler gave up, body going limp. "Thank you, now how about we grab something to eat and sit down?"

At the mention of that, Tyler felt his heart pounding. "Wh- what?" He stuttered nervously.

Josh could feel Tyler's heart, and he realized exactly why Tyler was so freaked. He must have saw Josh bite that other vamp before he passed out. "Fuck." Josh cursed darkly, moving off of Tyler.

"Josh?" Tyler asked nervously. 

Josh whipped his head around and sighed. "You saw. Didn't you?" He asked angrily.

Tyler was scared shitless. He tried his best to act dumb. "Saw what?"

Josh could pick up on his heart skip. He scoffed. "Please. You're a shit lier, you saw what I do last night." 

Tyler shrugged and looked down at his hands. "I don't know what I saw honestly." He confessed. 

Josh sighed and stood up, offering Tyler his hand. "Let's go. We can talk about it over some breakfast." 

*********

Josh seated Tyler across from him at the breakfast bar, and was searching through the fridge. "What do you want to eat?" He asked, spinning around to face Tyler. 

Tyler shrugged a little, glancing behind josh to see what was in the fridge. He froze and grew slightly pale when he saw the bags of red.  
"Is- is that blood?" He asked nervously. 

Josh turned to face Tyler, looking sheepish. "Uhm.... Yeah, I- I prefer bagged blood than, well. Than killing people."

Tyler audibly swallowed, nodding his head jerkingly. "Gotcha..." It was silent for a few awkward moments until Josh sighed and shut the fridge.

"Ok, let's talk about the elephant in the room. I'll just say it, I'm what you probably know as a vampire." He paused to let it sink in, Tyler just nodded again, not trusting himself to speak. "Yeah, I thought you'd figured it out. But I'm not going to hurt you, Tyler. I- I've only known you for a day but there's something different about you. I just can't put my finger on it."

"I could say the same to you." Tyler said, breaking his silence. 

Josh laughed a little nervously, and Tyler smiled this perfect smile that filled Josh's stomach with butterflies. "Tyler, you are honesty adorable."

Tyler's face flushed, and he looked down at his feet. "Thanks, but I'm really not." He said quietly.

Josh took a step closer, and lifted Tyler's chin with his fingers. "Tyler, I'm not lying. How you can't see it, beats me. I just- can I kiss you?" Josh asked, confident front faltering. 

Tyler gasped slightly, eyes widening. "I- Josh, I don't-" he's cut off by Josh pressing his lips against his, and everything he was trying to say dies on his lips. Tyler's never kissed anyone, so he's just feeling his way through the dark, copying Josh's movements. He shudders when Josh traces his bottom lip with his tongue. 

"Please, Josh." Tyler says against his lips, pulling away to rest his forehead against Josh's and to stare into his eyes. 

"Hmmm?" Josh mumbled, looking at Tyler questioningly.

"I- I haven't ever-" Tyler stuttered, blush filling his face.

Josh smiled softly, pulling away. "It's ok, Ty. We don't have to do anything, and I promised you some breakfast! I'm also sure you have some questions?" Josh said, leading Tyler into the living room again. 

"Well, yeah. You can't just be all 'yo, I'm a vampire. Wanna fuck?'" Tyler said. 

Josh burst out laughing, gasping out "oh my god, Tyler! I've got to keep you around," between giggles. 

Tyler smiled shyly, and followed Josh. "Where are we going?" 

Josh grabbed what seemed to be car keys out of a bowl. "Well, I'm going to fetch you a jacket and take you to get some breakfast. Anywhere specific come to mind?" He asked.

Tyler thought for a few moments. "Well, you basically kidnapped me and I have no idea where we are, but is there a Taco Bell around?" Tyler asked.

"Wait, you aren't serious. I love Taco Bell!" Josh exclaimed. 

"Woah, you can eat?" Tyler asked. 

Josh just stared at Tyler for a few moments. "Dude, racism. Yes I can eat! This isn't twilight."

"Well I'm sooooorry! This isn't exactly something you deal with everyday you know." Tyler said defensively.

Josh laughed, "yeah yeah I know. You look about my size, medium, right?" He said, motioning for Tyler to follow him down the hall.

"Yeah, actually." Tyler watched Josh pull two coats out of his hallway closet and handed one to him. "Thanks." Tyler said with a smile. 

Josh smiled back. "No problem. Now, I remember you mentioning Taco Bell?" He said, shouldering on his coat and leading Tyler out to his car.

**********

"No way, that isn't how you should live. It's obvious the waffle taco is way better!" Tyler argued with Josh, who was insisting the AM crunch wrap was the best thing ever.

Tyler had his hand over his mouth, trying to quiet his little wheezes of laughter. 

"You know, I meant what I said yesterday. You don't have to try and hide your laugh, Tyler." Josh said honestly, taking another bite from his food. Tyler blushed dark red, looking down at his hands.

"Josh, you don't have to try and make me feel better. I know that I'm... Well I know that I'm pretty annoying." Tyler said a little miserably. 

After sitting there in silence, Tyler risked a glance up and saw the fury on Josh's face. "Tyler, don't you say that about yourself. I think you're amazing, and I barley know you. I don't understand who told you that, but I think you're just..." He flailed his hands around. "Uhm, what word would can even describe you... Well, perfect."

Tyler's eyes were slightly misty and his hands were shaking a bit. "Josh, nobody has ever-" tears began to roll from his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm a mess. I'm going to go to the bathroom." Tyler said and hurried away. 

Josh was concerned, what happened to Tyler? How has nobody ever told him he was beautiful?

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll continue this I'm not sure how I like it yet


End file.
